


Drag Me To Heaven

by HenryMercury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e10 Heaven and Hell, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryMercury/pseuds/HenryMercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You really sure you’re an angel?” Ruby asks. Anna’s not what she’d expected. If Ruby had been screwed before, she can’t even fathom how perfectly done for she is now that she’s actually starting to like this chick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drag Me To Heaven

Ruby did _not_ sign up for this. Angels? No thank you. There’s no way this kind of mess ends well for her. She’s probably got about four hours _max_ until she’s either burnt out by some heavenly asshole or strung up for the full Alistair treatment. She wants to run so badly she can barely even remember what’s keeping her.

Except, there it sits in the corner, looking all worried and wide-eyed. The little redheaded angel who’s not really an angel; another damsel in distress that the Winchesters just can’t help but try to save, no matter how ridiculous an idea it is even to try. And because her job right now is to act like she really wants to help them, Ruby’s stuck here just _waiting_ for whichever enemy finds her first.

Now is probably the time for a quickie and a cigarette, but she doesn’t have the luxury of either.

“You ever smoked?” she asks Anna.

Anna frowns. “Once, at a party,” she says. “It wasn’t great.”

Ruby’s a little surprised that the angel’s even tried it at all. She imagines what she would look like, framed by coils of smoke, blowing a stream of burnt air out between those soft lips. Ruby likes Anna’s mouth, the way it cuts so widely across her pale face. She’d love to do things with that mouth.

...She’s not sure whether it’s worrying that she’s got the hots for some fallen angel, or whether debasing one of heaven’s would give her extra points. Not that anyone, other than Lilith, recognises her as the picture of demonic wickedness right now.

Ruby’s going to die in disgrace. Hooray.

“If it wasn’t worth doing again, you weren’t doing it right, sister,” she says. “What about sex? _Please_ tell me you won’t be dying a virgin when this inevitably blows up in both of our faces.”

Anna actually cracks a smile at that, lips stretching, twitching up at one corner of her mouth. When she meets Ruby’s eyes, it’s with less of the disgust she’s been unable to conceal so far. Like she’s seeing the person and not the twisted demon face.

“I’ve had sex,” she says.

“One time at a party, and it wasn’t that great?” Ruby teases.

“More than once. I’ll miss it, whether I die here or get my grace back.”

“Yeah, tell me about it. I’m practically walking dead and I can’t even get myself a last drink, a last meal _or_ a last fuck.”

“What would your last meal be?” Anna asks.

“French fries. Fuck, I’m going to miss those.”

Anna makes a groaning noise that nearly has Ruby’s mind hurtling off into a pornographic fantasy. “Mm, yeah. Now I’m craving French fries. I’ve barely eaten all day.”

“What would yours be?” Ruby asks in return, because at least talking about food is better than sitting alone and hungry. “Your last meal.”

“Probably pizza. Deep dish with pepperoni,” Anna says thoughtfully. “Or maybe steak. Medium rare, plenty of fries on the side. What about dessert?”

“A busty blonde?” Ruby quips. “Does that count?”

Anna chuckles. “Probably. If you put whipped cream on her then definitely.”

Ruby’s eyebrows rise. “You sure are kinky for an angel,” she appraises.

Anna flushes a little, and the pink colour rising under her otherwise porcelain skin just makes Ruby want to suck bruises into it all the more.

“And your dessert? Angel food cake?”

“No way. Chocolate cake always wins.”

“So devil’s food cake, then?”

“Maybe. Only if I can’t have a busty blonde.”

Ruby moves closer to Anna, walking slowly towards her just in case she freaks out again. She doesn’t, so Ruby sits down beside her. Not close enough to touch, but close enough that she could lean in against her if she wanted to.

“You _sure_ you’re an angel?” Ruby asks. Anna’s not what she’d expected. If Ruby had been screwed before, she can’t even fathom how perfectly done for she is now that she’s actually starting to _like_ this chick.

Anna sighs. “Unfortunately, yes.”

She sounds so genuinely bitter about it that Ruby gives her a brief pat on the shoulder. “Bummer,” she sympathises.

A few beats of silence sit between them, and then Anna asks,

“So, is it just busty blondes that you’re into?”

Ruby looks over at her questioningly. “Not at all,” she says. “Why’s it matter?”

“I have a thing for brunettes, too,” Anna explains, like she’s just chatting and it’s all completely innocent.

“Really?” Ruby prods.

“Definitely. The first girl I was with, she had this long, dark hair. Some of it was dyed purple, actually. Pretty. It felt so silky, even tangled between my fingers.”

Ruby pictures it, pictures purple-brown hair gripped tight by slender, creamy hands, bobbing up and down between slender, creamy thighs.

“Most people never knew I liked girls. I had a few college friends who did, but that was all. My parents didn’t; it wouldn’t do for a preacher’s daughter to swing both ways. I used to get so anxious imagining how they would react if I told them. And now it turns out this isn’t the first time I’ve been something other than what my parents—or my Father—wanted me to be. Seems like wherever I go I manage to disappoint.”

“Or maybe wherever you go people disappoint you,” Ruby suggests. She doesn’t know where she gets off comforting an angel like this, but it’s worth it for the little smile Anna flashes her.

“I never thought of it that way.”

“Yeah, well,” Ruby shrugs. She needs to change the direction of this conversation before she becomes a fully accredited shrink. “I kind of have a thing for redheads, actually.”

And just like that, the look in Anna’s eyes shifts. At first Ruby’s worried she’s pushed too suddenly, or even mistaken for flirting something which really wasn’t—but when she gets a better look at Anna’s expression she’s reassured otherwise.

“Really?” Anna’s smirk is surprisingly sharp. Ruby thinks she’d look stunning with black eyes. Really, it’s a shame she has to go back to being some holy roller. “What would you do, if you could have one right now?”

Ruby shivers lightly in her meat suit.

“First, I’d lay her back, against a bed or a couch or a table—hell, even the floor would do,” she says. “Any way I could spread her out underneath me. Watch the way that bright hair fans out around her head.”

“Ahuh,” Anna nods, a gesture telling Ruby to continue.

“Then I’d undress her. Redheads have the lightest skin. I’d mark it all up, with my teeth and my nails, bruise it nicely. What would you do, if your brunette was here?”

“Kiss her,” Anna says. “Kiss her lips and her neck, taste her collarbone and breasts, down to the insides of her thighs.” Suddenly she’s a lot closer, leg pressed against Ruby’s, hand under Ruby’s chin tilting it up to look at her. “Or maybe I’d wait for her to kiss me first. Watch everything that flits across her face as she decides what to do. Watch it settle into determination when she finally decides to make her move.”

Ruby’s got less than four hours until death or something just as bad comes knocking for her, and maybe that last fuck isn’t as far out of reach as she’d previously thought. She doesn’t need to think about it any more than that.

Ruby leans in close and kisses the girl who was, and is not, and might soon be an angel, and Anna kisses her right back.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Drag Me To Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053707) by [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor)




End file.
